Something different
by JangoTRON
Summary: One day, Kayashima meets the NwP crew. Suddenly Shuji wants to produce Nobuta in a whole different way than before... Characters and such are based on the dramas YAY RxR critisism is encouraged xD
1. Meeting Kayashima

_Hana Kimi/ Nobuta wo Produce CROSS OVER ACTION!_

**Disclaimer:** all characters and titles and such belong to their rightful owners (meaning I own nothing except the story that they are being put in right now)

**Characters:**

_**HK:**_ Ashiya Mizuki, Sano Izumi, Nakatsu Shuichi, Kayashima Taiki, Umeda Hokuto ("gay" dr.),…… okay practically everyone is going to have a little role xD

_**NwP:**_ Kiritani Shuji, Kusano Akira, Kotani Nobuko (Nobuta)

**_AN_**:This story takes place before Nobuta's transformation but after Akira and Shuji became good friends with her; also before everyone (but sano) found out about Mizuki. I am basing this off of the dramas as well as a bit from the manga and manhwa. And yes, I am aware that Mizuki and Nobuta are played by the same actress xD. Please excuse me if I slightly alter the character of some characters. I forgot to mention that I was going to add some Japanese words, just because of the image of some things. THAT IS ALL!

* * *

One day, a boy named Kayashima was taking a stroll around a small neighbourhood that he had never been to before. As a habit he was walking around with both of his hands up at chest height and was aimlessly walking. He came to a park and noticed the oddest colour of aura seeping from behind a slide. He was very curious as to who or what this strange aura belonged to.

He slowly inched his way closer to the slide and suddenly stopped when he saw the strangest thing. What he saw was a boy with light brown hair who was riding a bike and was looking at the slide, frantically waving his arms and yelling "O-HA-I-YO (good morning) NO-BU-TA!!!~" and laughing high pitched while he repeated what he was yelling. To Kayashima, the boy had an odd aura that reminded him of his orange-headed friend Nakatsu.

The laughing and yelling ended abruptly with a loud THUD as the boy had crashed into a tree.

Kayashima, who saw the whole thing, was worried for the boy as well as trying to hold in his laughter.

From the slide, he saw what looked like the girl from the ring get up and sit beside the boy who had crashed into the tree. "Dijoubu? (are you okay?)" asked the girl.

"E-TA-I (OWW)" yelled Akira when he sat up rubbing his head. Then he later made his fox hand gesture and let out a "kon". He caught sight of Kayashima , stared at him, tilted his head and hand to the side, and asked Nobuta if she knew who he was.

Akira got up to go over to Kayashima, but from behind, Akira's friend Shuji who came riding on his bike yelled tiredly, "What (huff) are you doing you (huff) idiot? Why did you (huff) just speed off all of a (huff) sudden?!"

"Gomen (sorry)" Akira clapped his hands together and bowed his head down, then put his hands down and smiled up at Shuji. "My Nobuta senses were tingling." said Akira smiling. "You idiot" said Shuji smacking Akira on the head.

Kayashima who was now blanking out in the corner by himself, was just standing there looking at the sky. When Kayashima was still out of it, he heard a hazy "oi… (hey…)" then a very loud "OI!" then he snapped out of it. He found himself staring at the light brown haired boy that he saw crash into a tree that was now very close to his face. "AHH" yelled Kayashima as he took a big step back. "AHH" yelled Akira copying Kayashima then began laughing.


	2. Behind the scenes in the bushes

During this whole ordeal, a camera was flashing like mad in the bushes at the corner of the park. And who else could it be that this camera belongs to but Akiha Hara, the photographer of all the good looking boys in Osaka Gakuen. She was in the bushes that day because she needed better pictures of Kayashima to make money off of (mah gad that sounds creepy and illegal xD).

Akiha caught sight of the two boys, Akira and Shuji who Kayashima was talking to and immediately snapped some pictures of them. "heh…..?" Akiha thought as she watched them. "Those boys are pretty good-looking, better than most of the boys in the school. Hmm….." thought Akiha as she snapped one more picture of them and fled.

Back with kayashima…..

"Ano….(umm)" said Shuuji butting in their 'conversation'. "We're gonna be late for school soon so, excuse us." said Shuji lowering his head quickly as a polite goodbye. "Eh?" said Akira looking behind him. Akira went up to Shuji, grabbed his arm, lifted it up and looked at it. "N-nani?(what?)" said Shuji. "…." There was a short pause. "Ne, you don't have a watch". Every ones faces went (`_`) . "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" yelled Shuuji smacking Akira in the back of the head. Shuji picked up his bike and Nobuta and rode off slowly leaving Akira.

"Oi-jo-eetai (hey-wai-oww)" said Akira stumbling to his bike to catch up to his friends. "Mata ne (see you)" said Akira waving back at Kayashima who was standing there with a dumbstruck look on his face as if what just happened didn't.

* * *

**AN:** so, I didn't exactly know what to write for this chapter. Excuse me for the crappyness and length of this chapter; also for the "friendly" abuse that Akira had to put up with. and i can't decide if you spell Shuji's name Shuuji or Shuji; as well as Akiha's name. Is she AkiHA or AkiRA? meh. So again, sorry for the crappy chapter becuase i had no idea how to follow up the last one, but the next ones will be better MUHAHAHA! okay.


	3. Boredom and Planning

**AN: **I've decided to change Nobuta's character a little bit to fit the story. She'll still be her, but with a few changes here and there.

Sorry for not updating in such a long time!

* * *

_Back at NwP school (at lunch on the roof)…_

"Hah….." sighs Shuuji sitting on the ledge by the fence. Shuuji seemed to be curious about the guy that they met earlier that morning. Why were his friends talking to them? Shuuji glances over at Akira who is sitting at the random desk there with a cupful of 'mame chichi' stuck on his face. Then shuji swishes his head over to Nobuta who was sitting infront of him on the ledge quietly looking down and eating her lunch.

Randomly out of nowhere, Nobuta and Shuuji hear a loud "UWAAAA U-ME (yum?)". They look over to the one who made the sound wide-eyed and then went back to what they were doing.

"Ne!" yelled Akira with his fox hand to his friends. Akira gets up, walks over to them, then sits in the empty space between Nobuta and Shuuji. "Pon pon" Akira says after poking Shuuji's leg and Nobuta's cheek.

_Back with Akiha Hara in Osaka Gakuen in the infirmary…_

"Ho-ku-to-sen-sei~" said Akiha wiggling her way to the school's doctor. "EEEE" screeched the doctor.

"Why are you here again, you crazy lady?!" yelled Umeda pushing her away with a stick. "take a look at these pictures" Akiha holds out the pictures she took in the park of Akira and Shuuji in her hands. Umeda picks takes them with tweezers and looks at them. "and?" he replied.

"I'm planning show them to the principle and make these two kids come to this school next semester." said Akiha.

"Do you know them? Or rather than that, do these boys know about it yet?" asked Umeda in response.

"Not really, I only really know the school that they go to because of their uniforms. I'm planning to do a little more research before I talk to them, then go on with my plan…whether they accept this idea or not." said Akiha with determination.

"heh…why do you seem so interested in these boys?" asked Umeda curiously.

"hmm..? are you interested now?"

"betsuni… (not really)"

"Well, I'm off to do my bidding. Good bye ~3" Akiha said girlishly as she blew kiss to the doctor.

Umeda shivered and avoided the direction the kiss was blowing and yelled, "Don't get arrested! It'll be your fault if the school's reputation is ruined!"


End file.
